You're My Cloud
by Aihara Aya
Summary: Dingin dan cuek. Seingin-inginnya Sakura untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke, memang begitulah sifat sang Uchiha./"Kau itu seperti awan, Sakura."/"Eh?"/For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V.


You're My Cloud

.

Written by Aihara Aya

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

#13

.

Rating : T

.

SasuSaku Alternate Universe (AU) for Fiction

.

Dingin dan cuek. Seingin-inginnya Sakura untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke, memang begitulah sifat sang Uchiha./"Kau itu seperti awan, Sakura."/"Eh?"/ **For S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri V.**

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa deskripsimu tentang kau dan aku?"

"Hm... lelaki tampan dan perempuan menyebalkan."

"..."

 _BUAK!_

* * *

"..."

"..."

" _Etto, gomen ne_ , Sasuke-kun." manik _emerald_ milik gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu melirik sesekali pipi kiri kekasihnya yang sedikit lebam kebiruan—meski tidak mengurangi ketampanannya sama sekali—dikarenakan pukulan amarah miliknya sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Hn." sang lelaki hanya menatap datar jendela ruang UKS yang entah mengapa, sering dikunjunginya akibat membuat marah pacarnya, Haruno Sakura, siswa klub karate yang memiliki kekuatan seperti monster—setidaknya dari apa yang ia dengar dari gosip sekolah.

"Ya Tuhan, aku bingung dengan kalian berdua. Kali ini apalagi, hah?" seorang wanita berambut hitam berumur dua puluhan tahun memijit pelipisnya sambil menatap duo Uchiha dan Haruno itu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Entahlah, Shizune-sensei. Aku hanya mengatakan sebuah fakta dan dia marah."

Kalau saja menghantam wajah lelaki cuek itu dengan kakinya tidak akan menambah luka yang jauh lebih parah dari yang sudah ada, Sakura pasti sudah melakukannya sekarang. Namun gadis 18 tahun itu memilih untuk tetap diam dan memutar matanya.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Hn."

Kepala ruang UKS SMA Konoha itu berkacak pinggang, "Aku tak mengerti otak kalian berdua. Tapi tolong hindari hal seperti ini lain kali sebelum ada korban jiwa serta pertumpahan darah dan aku tidak bercanda." lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan yang serba putih itu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berdua.

Sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Sakura, "Haah... kukira kita akan terkena ceramah panjangnya lagi." lalu melirik sekali lagi Sasuke yang masih menatap keluar jendela, kelihatan tidak tertarik membalas perkataannya. Meskipun kesal, gadis itu masih merasa sedikit bersalah dan beranjak dari kursi kecil yang didudukinya.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat tidak ingin ngobrol denganku. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Sasuke-kun." dan akhirnya ia juga pergi keluar ruangan UKS, tidak menyadari lelaki dingin itu terus menatap punggungnya sampai ia keluar sejak dirinya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"..."

* * *

" _Forehead_!"

"Waakh, Ino- _pig_! Kau ini bikin kaget saja!" Sakura berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai dengan memegangi pilar di koridor akibat dikejutkan oleh sahabat pirangnya itu. Sementara yang mengagetkan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, ck. Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini. Jika tak bisa menemukan seorang Haruno Sakura, di mana lagi selain UKS sekolah, eh?" seringai jahil muncul di wajah cantik sang idola sekolah, Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura hanya cemberut, "Habis mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Aku kasihan dengan Sasuke." gadis yang menggunakan jepit rambut berwarna ungu itu menunjukkan tampang iba sambil menatap pintu berpalang dengan tulisan ' _Unit Kesehatan Sekolah Konohagakuen_ ' dan lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan orang yang disindir malah makin cemberut, namun tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena pernyataan sahabatnya—yang entah mengapa selalu bisa menebak pikirannya dan mengetahui segala hal yang terjadi—itu memang benar.

"Aku tahu dia memang dingin dan jutek, tapi tak bisakah dia menunjukkan sedikit perhatian padaku? Kau sih beruntung memiliki Sai, Ino..." ucap Sakura.

"Ah, Sai, ya? Dia memang romantis sih orangnya. Oh, ya. Kau tahu, kemarin saat kami berkencan dia memberiku—"

"Sudah sudah! Kau senang ya mengejekku yang lagi sedih begini?" gadis berambut _pink_ itu menutupi kedua telinganya menggunakan tangannya sambil menunjukkan wajah kesal ke arah Ino, sedangkan gadis pirang itu hanya terkekeh.

"Haha, _gomen gomen_. Oh, itu bukannya Naruto dan Hinata?" Ino menunjuk ke belakang Sakura, membuat ia memutar balikkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat lebih jelas yang ditunjuk Ino.

Dan manik _emerald_ nya menangkap dua sosok, satu lelaki berambut kuning berantakan, satu lagi gadis cantik berambut indigo, sedang berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan yang membuat semua siswa disekitar mereka merasa iri—termasuk Sakura sendiri—akan aura penuh asmara yang datang dari pasangan paling terkenal seantero Konohagakuen.

"Naruto dan Hinata, ya? Mereka memang pasangan paling manis dan cocok di seluruh sekolah ini, sih. Aku jadi iri. Tapi aku tak menyangka si bodoh itu akhirnya mendapatkan seorang Hyuga, meski dari awal aku tahu gadis itu menyukai Naruto sih." komentar Sakura.

"Hee, kau tahu bahwa kau dan Sasuke juga merupakan pasangan terkenal, bukan? Seluruh adik kelas laki-laki maupun perempuan cemburu pada kalian, tahu." ucapan Ino membuat Sakura kembali menoleh padanya.

"Haah? Aku bisa terima kalau dia memiliki banyak _fans_ perempuan, tapi aku? Aku kan tidak terkenal, Ino- _pig_." gadis beriris hijau muda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya sudahlah kalau tidak percaya. Aku duluan ke kelas, ya. _Jaa ne_ ~" ucap Ino sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri kebingungan di koridor depan UKS.

* * *

 _Tap. Tap._

Suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari lelaki berambut hitam itu memenuhi koridor yang sedang kosong. Wajar saja, sudah setengah jam berlalu semenjak bel pulang berbunyi. Namun laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah sebelum pulang. Toh, keluarganya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan jam berapa ia pulang.

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan berdecih pelan. Raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang tidak senang.

' _Kau sih beruntung memiliki Sai, Ino...'_

' _Naruto dan Hinata, ya? Mereka memang pasangan paling manis dan cocok di seluruh sekolah ini, sih. Aku jadi iri.'_

Perkataan Sakura masih terngiang-ngiang di otak jeniusnya itu, yang tentu saja ia dengar dengan diam-diam menguping pembicaraan kekasihnya dan gadis Yamanaka itu dari balik pintu UKS.

' _Seluruh adik kelas laki-laki maupun perempuan cemburu pada kalian, tahu.'_

Bagian 'adik kelas laki-laki' yang diucapkan Ino membuat sebuah urat yang membentuk perempatan kecil muncul di dahinya. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun tak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung, Sasuke termasuk tipe orang yang gampang cemburu. Dirinya memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai kata-kata sahabat kekasihnya itu, namun sebagian hatinya merasa ragu karena Ino dijuluki sebagai 'Ratu Gosip Sekolah' yang di mana berarti rumor yang dikatakannya adalah benar.

"Tch. Semua perasaan ini menyebal—"

Kalimatnya terhenti begitu mata _onyx_ miliknya menangkap dua sosok lelaki yang sedang mengobrol dan tertawa-tawa sambil memegang sesuatu—yang Sasuke tafsirkan sebagai surat dan sebuah kado kecil dari kejauhan—di depan sebuah loker. Tetapi yang membuat sang Uchiha semakin kesal emosinya bukanlah karena betapa berisiknya kedua siswa tersebut, melainkan karena mereka berdiri di depan loker yang sangat ia tahu.

Loker milik Sakura.

Melalui instingnya, Sasuke segera bersembunyi di balik pilar yang tak berada jauh dari lokasi kedua lelaki tersebut—yang dirinya yakin adalah adik kelas—sambil menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ah, Haruno-senpai itu sangat manis, ya." ujar seorang cowok.

"Ya, ya. Meskipun banyak orang mengatakan bahwa dia kuat seperti preman, itu malah membuatnya semakin kereen!" timpal temannya.

"Tapi dia sedang berpacaran dengan senpai bermarga Uchiha itu, kan? Padahal senpai itu sangat dingin! Apa sih yang Haruno-senpai suka darinya?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Sudah, masukkan saja surat cinta dan kadomu itu! Siapa tahu Haruno-senpai akan berpaling."

"Benar juga, ya." lalu sang lelaki pertama membuka loker milik sang gadis Haruno, membuat Sasuke mengutuk-ngutuk pacarnya mengapa ia tak pernah mengunci loker miliknya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan kedua siswa tersebut sudah meninggalkan loker Sakura. Yang di mana tentu saja Sasuke langsung secepat kilat berlari ke arah loker berwarna keabuan tersebut, masih sambil menunjukkan raut kesal.

"Cih, siapa sangka rumor gadis Yamanaka itu benar? Dan bodoh sekali Sakura sampai tidak mengunci loker miliknya." ucapnya sambil menahan sakit lebam yang masih berdenyut sesekali di pipi kirinya. Tangan kanannya segera memegang pegangan loker dan membukanya, yang membuat dirinya hanya semakin terkejut,

... melihat begitu banyaknya tumpukan surat cinta dan kado-kado yang ada di dalam loker tersebut.

"Demi Tuhan, bagaimana gadis bodoh itu tak pernah menyadari semua ini?" lalu Sasuke teringat atas perkataan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa dia jarang menggunakan lokernya karena tak ada apa-apa di situ. Pantas saja ia tak pernah menguncinya, pikirnya.

Manik _onyx_ -nya memandang isi loker yang penuh itu, sambil memikirkan sebuah cara bagaimana agar Sakura tidak tahu tentang ini. Sampai ujung matanya menyadari ada sebuah plastik hitam tak terpakai tergeletak di lantai koridor tak jauh darinya, segera saja Sasuke mengambil plastik tersebut dan mulai memasukkan satu per satu kado dan surat cinta ke dalam plastik. Setelah selesai, lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung saja memasukkan plastik yang sudah penuh itu ke dalam tong sampah yang tidak jauh dan menutupnya rapat-rapat.

' _Apakah aku keterlaluan? Tidak, ini adalah hal yang tepat. Aku tak bisa membiarkan Sakura tahu akan semua hal ini. Baiklah, sekarang aku akan pergi dan—'_

"Sasuke-kun?"

Laki-laki itu bersumpah suara panggilan barusan membuat dirinya hampir terkena serangan jantung, sampai ia menoleh ke belakang—sambil berusaha memasang tampang datar—dan menemukan sang gadis yang baru saja dibicarakan sedang membawa sebuah buku sambil menunjukkan tampang kebingungan.

"Sedang apa di sini? Emm, di depan lokerku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah kau tak punya apa-apa dalam lokermu sehingga bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk tak menguncinya?" Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan, dengan kata-kata kasarnya, seperti biasa.

"Hey! Siapa yang bodoh, hah? Untuk apa aku menguncinya kalau aku tak memiliki apa-apa di situ? Lagipula tak ada siapapun yang mau membuka dan menaruh sesuatu di lokerku." perkataan Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke bersyukur ia telah menyingkirkan semua hadiah dari _fans_ -nya tepat sebelum gadis itu datang.

"Aku datang karena Ino mengembalikan buku biologi milikku yang sangat tebal itu dan aku malas membawanya pulang. Jadi aku akan menaruhnya di lokerku saja." ucapnya sambil membuka loker berwarna abu-abu itu dan akhirnya, menguncinya dengan kunci kecil berwarna perak yang dibawanya.

Pupil mata _emerald_ nya melirik kekasihnya, "Sasuke-kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Terdiam sesaat, Sasuke hanya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan beberapa langkah, "Aku mau ke atap."

"Atap? Sekarang sudah jam 4 sore, lho. Nanti kau bisa saja terjebak di sini, Sasuke-kun."

"Sudah. Kau pulang saja. Ini bukan urusanmu."

"..."

* * *

"... Kubilang kau pulang saja." Sasuke menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan kesal, sementara Sakura hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengikuti sang Uchiha yang sedang tiduran di atap dengan kedua tangannya bersilang di belakang kepalanya yang berperan sebagai 'bantal' untuknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku bisa di sini bersamamu sebelum jam 6 ketika gerbang di tutup hehe." tawa manisnya membuat Sasuke merasa jantungnya seakan-akan mau meledak. Berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit memerah, ia memiringkan badannya ke kiri, menghindari tatapan Sakura.

"Hmph. Gadis preman sepertimu bisa saja melompati pagar atau dinding sekolah." dan Sasuke langsung mendapat pukulan lemah dari Sakura yang jengkel.

"Siapa yang preman? Lagipula, kalau ketahuan penjaga aku tak mau namaku dimasukkan dalam daftar murid yang bermasalah." ucapnya. Namun sesuatu segera memasuki otak sang gadis, membuatnya terdiam dalam waktu yang lama sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dalam keadaan duduk, membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung akan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Sebenarnya... aku tak begitu suka dengan diriku."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Sasuke segera menajamkan pendengarannya—masih dalam keadaan berbaring ke kiri—sambil berpikir mengapa Sakura mendadak mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan tentang dirinya.

"Perempuan sepertiku ini menyeramkan, bukan? Terlalu kuat dan gampang emosi. Tak terhitung berapa orang yang sudah menyebutku 'monster' dan 'preman'. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu memedulikannya, tetapi aku jadi kesal sendiri melihat tak ada satupun laki-laki yang mau denganku. Aku saja tak tahu kenapa Sasuke-kun mau menerima pernyataan cintaku haha." tawanya yang satu ini adalah tawa kesedihan, Sasukepun tahu.

' _Apa sih yang Haruno-senpai suka darinya?'_

Suara adik kelas tadi terngiang di otaknya, membuat Sasuke berbalik badan dan menatap Sakura, "Kau sendiri? Kenapa suka padaku?"

"Ng?" Sakura menoleh balik ke Sasuke, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tak lazim yang datang dari sang Uchiha. Ia menaruh jari telunjuknya di ujung dagunya, kelihatan berpikir keras akan apa jawaban yang akan dikatakannya.

"Hmm, apa, ya? Sasuke-kun itu kan cuek, dingin, bicaranya kasar, jutek—"

Sebuah perempatan kecil lain muncul lagi di dahi Sasuke. Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk—dan memang benar—tentang dirinya.

"—tapi justru itulah yang kusukai darimu. Ah, Sasuke-kun juga terkadang baik hati, kok. Kau sering menolongku saat belajar, mengingatkanku kalau aku mungkin akan lupa membawa buku, menjagaku ketika aku sakit, oh! Hobimu makan tomat juga lucu, lalu—"

Perkataannya terhenti karena mendadak saja mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan besar Sasuke, "Sudah. Hentikan. Kau ini bikin malu saja." sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan Sakura diakibatkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya. Sakura lalu melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Malu kepada siapa?"

Namun Sasuke tak menjawab, melainkan malah memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain, terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Lalu, kalau aku? Kenapa Sasuke-kun mau menerimaku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, menunggu jawaban yang mungkin saja berisi pujian akan dirinya.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna dari biru cerah menjadi oranye terang akibat terkena sinar matahari yang akan tenggelam dan diselimuti beberapa awan-awan, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau itu seperti awan, Sakura."

"Eh?" Sakura terkejut, dirinya tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan mengatakan hal-hal yang romantis—menurut Sakura—di saat seperti ini. "A-awan?"

"Jadi ketika kau pergi, hari-hariku menjadi lebih cerah."

 _DUAK._

Untungnya kali ini Sakura hanya memukul lengan Sasuke tidak sepenuh tenaga, jadi tak perlu ada pertumpahan darah dan korban jiwa seperti kata Shizune. Namun tetap saja Sasuke merasa sedikit kesakitan.

"Ya Tuhan, bodohnya aku percaya kau akan memuji diriku." ucap Sakura jengkel. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke dan cemberut sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Tetapi bukannya marah, Sasuke malah makin menyeringai ke arah Sakura.

"Tapi kau tahu? Kalau langit tak memiliki awan sama sekali, maka terlihat hampa dan kosong seperti taman tanpa bunga."

Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat _mood_ Sakura berubah drastis, dari yang awalnya jengkel menjadi terdiam, berusaha memproses kalimat yang secara implisit mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai kehadiran Sakura.

"Dan meskipun bisa membawa badai sepertimu yang selalu emosi," dahi Sakura sedikit berkedut mendengar bagian _'selalu emosi'_ , "awan-awan yang berada di atas sana sekarang ini juga menambah warna-warni langit senja."

Wajah Sakura mulai memerah, namun tak terlalu terlihat karena pantulan sinar matahari yang mengenai setengah mukanya, ia masih tercengang atas kata-kata sang Uchiha yang beberapa saat lalu ia juluki 'dingin dan cuek'.

"Dan juga, aku tahu kau itu cengeng. Kalau sedih, kau akan menangis terus-menerus sampai matamu memerah, tapi beban berat awan akan hilang begitu ia menurunkan hujan."

Tak bisa dipungkiri, sebuah senyuman lebar menggantikan sebuah tampang masam yang tadi terpampang di wajahnya. Tangannya tak lagi terlipat di depan dadanya, melainkan telah terletak di lantai beralaskan semen yang dingin, namun tak terlalu dingin sebab tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Sasuke. Sakura bisa merasakan aliran darah hangat yang menjalar ke ujung-ujung jarinya dan terkekeh kecil.

"Heheh, jadi kalau aku awanmu. Sasuke-kun apanya diriku?"

.

.

.

.

"Hn. Tentu saja aku langitmu, _baka._ "

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

* * *

Author's Note :

*mata memandang _fanfic_ di atas* *pundung*

Nggak biasa membuat Sasuke ngomongin hal-hal romantis jadinya rada OOC, deh. Tapi buat kebahagiaan Sakura, Author rela melakukan apa aja!/dilempar

Baiklah, jika ada yang suka, mohon di- _review_ atau kritik dengan saran yang membangun. Karena Author ini sudah mau masuk ICU di rumah sakit setelah membaca Naruto Gaiden chapter 10. _Jaa ne_ ~


End file.
